Electronic modules, such as electronic or optoelectronic transceiver or transponder modules, are increasingly used in electronic and optoelectronic communication. Electronic modules typically communicate with a printed circuit board of a host device by transmitting electrical signals to the printed circuit board and receiving electrical signals from the printed circuit board. These electrical signals can then be transmitted by the electronic module outside the host device as optical and/or electrical signals.
One common difficulty associated with the operation of electronic modules is the generation of electromagnetic radiation. The generation of electromagnetic radiation by an electronic module is a matter of significant concern because such electromagnetic radiation can cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) with other systems and devices in the vicinity, which can seriously impair, if not prevent, the proper operation of those other systems and devices. Thus, the control of EMI effects is an important consideration in the design and use of electronic modules.